I Have To Find X
by chibichocolate1313
Summary: Haha, just a quick thing I wrote for Mello's birthday. Alot of it is an author's note though... Um, Mello does algebra in the middle of the night. Stuff happens seven years later... T for shonen-ai No likey? No read! :3 Happy Birthday, Mello! (Warning: spelling and grammar errors that cannot be fixed at the moment.) Please read! It (hopefully) will be worth your amazing time! :D


(A/N: Yo, it's Mello's twenty fourth birthday! Happy birthday, Mells! :3 I just want to say, IWantToHugALandmass(did I type that right?) I have posted like I promised! :D And, there is someone that I have to thank for something, and it has been quite delayed. DoubleEdgedSword99(again, name spell?) I am really, really grateful to you. You are the only reason I know about yaoi, know about this site, know about almost all of the anime I've seen and manga I've read, and most importantly, the only reason why I can write. You are a HUGE inspiration to me, and just talking to you gives me ideas for my fanfictions! Everything I have written has been because you have helped me grow as a writer, and a person. I can now proudly post my stories without feeling ashamed of myself or my writing style. You've shown me that the world does not revolve around moi, although I sometimes think it does. You are an amazing person, and I love you(no homo!). Everything I have written is dedicated to you, whether I write it or not, but I have remembered to give you the credit and appreciation that you need and deserve. Without you, I'd still be that annoying redhead who'd just be... A horrible person. *smiles* Thank you. And because of your inspiration, I have decided to drink some coffee, procrastinate on my absent work, and post this! :D {to ya'll who think that was a horrible idea, you are so right.} Thank you so much, Edge-chan. You really mean a lot to me. {I SWEAR TO CRAYOLA THAT THIS IS NOT A LOVE CONFESSION SO ANYONE THINKING THAT WILL GET SHOT IN THE FACE BY YOURS TRULY.} Anyway, enough with the long thank you to one of the greateat writers and people I know. :3 Btw if you think I'm any good at writing, she is maybe A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN I WILL EVER BE SO CHECK HER STUFF OUT OKAY? *my favourite story by her happens to be "Unwritten Fairytale". It's probably the best thing I have ever read. ;)* Okay, story time! :D)

Disclaimer: Oh lookie.. I own nothing... *sigh*

Mello sat at the desk, glaring at some ridiculously annoying algebra problems. He didn't really give a shit about what x was, but he knew he must do it. He had to figure out what x was. Really, he didn't remember why he cared so much. Maybe it was the chance that he could actually beat that annoying little sheep. Maybe it was the constant praise he got from the adults for trying so hard. Or maybe it was the fact that Matt cared for him more this way.. He liked that last option. He let a smile creep upon his lips. 'Matt, you always have to be in my thoughts even though you're asleep fifteen feet away from me, eh?' he thought to himself silently. He shook his head.

'I can't think about him right now... I just can't...'

He tapped his pencil lightly against his textbook. Why was it so easy, yet so hard? Why did he always end up second place, wven though he knew he should be first? Why was his life a damn oxymoron? He had no idea.

He sighed. "Algebra is a bitch." he said quietly to himself. He stared at the wall. The only things o. the wall was a poster of Link-Mello had recently learned his name- and a drawing that Linda had done of the two of them. Mello didn't understand why they had cat ears, though he liked the drawing. He stared at it for a while.

'I wonder if I've ever really smiled like that...' he thought.

He diverted his attention back to his book. He had to find x. He had to. And while has was trying to figure out what x was, his hand came in contact with something cold.

He looked at it and smiled. It was an actual photograph thatbthey'd taken together not too long ago. He smiled. He couldn't help it, they looked so good together. Matt looked so happy, and so did he. It made his heart flutter.

He sighed. "I guess I won't find out what x is tonight..." he mumbled.

He got out of his chair, and looked at the clock. 3:45 AM. He yawned, and walked over to Matt's sleeping body. He was a bit too tired to climb over the bed and go to his own bed, so he quietly snuggled into the bed nezt to the redhead. He tucked his head into his chest, and smiled. Matt was warm.. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep. He thought he heard Matt say, "Love you, Mello." but he was probably just imagining things again.

{Timeskip, ya'll! :3 A seven year timeskip...}

Mello stood at the door of his bedroom, gun held up to the redhead's skull.

"If you ever talk about that SHEEP in my presence or house again, I will not hesitate to shoot you." he threatened.

'Matty, please see that I'm lying. Please, just tell me you know I'm lying. I don't mean it!' he screamed mentally. He was acting out on rage. His conscience said no, but his gun said yes.

Matt didn't look afraid. In fact, he was quite calm. He slid off his goggles, andquivkly put them on Mello. The blonde looked cuter that way, he thought.

"I know you wouldn't shoot me, Mells. So put the gun down, and I'll cuddle with you like you oh so secretlynwant me to." he smiled.

Mello's expression softened upon A) hearing those words and B) seeing Matt's beautiful emerald orbs that were called eyes. He dropped the gun on the floor, and blushed slightly.

Matt laughed. "C'mon. Let's go to the couch, Mells."

Mello nodded, and followed the gamer to the lovely pullout couch. Matt sat down first, and Mello sat half next to him, half in his lap as he pressed his lips against the other's cheek. He then tucked his head into Matt's chest like they used to. Matt only smiled, and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Hey, Matty..." Mello began, "do you.. love.. me?"

"Of course I do, Mells. If I didn't love you, I'd have killed you already." he laughed, adding a wink.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel right now, Matty... I love you, too.". he whispered.

Matt lifted up Mello's head with his free hand, and stared staight into his eyes. He kissed him sweetly, lightly, softly. Mello smiled into the kiss, and kissed back with feeling. He laced his fingers around Matt's neck, and bitnhis lip.

Matt pulled away slowly, grinning. Mello looked at him, confused.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"X is seven."

{Fin}

(A/N2: Huh... that wasn't as bad as I thought! I am sorry ffor my spelling and grammar mistakes! I am typing this from my phone, but I'll fix it when I can get to a computer! :3 Oh yeah, don't forget to review! :D You may PM me, but please, please review! I'll cry if I don't get any reviewa. And if I cry, I will be mean and not update "Chocolate, Stripes, and Leather." Speakingnof that, I recently rewrote the fourth chapter and added a fifth! Please read it? ;~; I am also thinking of doing another Matt/Mello... Pokémon style! :D If younhave any questions on that, PM me or leave it in le review. I don't care if you don't have an account, please just review! I'm begging you here! :3 Okay, I will stop now because I don't want to humiliate myself further. xD I love you all, don't be afraid to talk to me with questions, comments, concerns, and maybe some critisism? .-. Constructive critisism is preferred. :D Okay, I realy gotta go. I have ten worksheets that I have to finish by tomorrow. Love ya, see ya soon! Love, chibi- who is out. PEACE YA'LL.)


End file.
